A PURO DOLOR
by Dulccergirl
Summary: UN SONGFIC, DE A PURO DOLOR DE SIN BANDERA . SOY NUEVA EN ESTO


WOoLA

JEJE, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO YA HABIA PUBLICADO OTRA HISTORIA PERO POR LA FALTA DE TIEMPO, NO HABIA PODIDO SUBIR OTRA Y TENIA GANAS PERO ASH, LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJABA.

BUENO, ESTO ES UN INTENTO DE SONGFIC DE LA CANCION DE SIN BANDERA A PURO DOLOR.

PAREJA:

SASUKE Y SAKURA

AUTORA: DULCCEGIRL

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, BLA, BLA, BLA…

DEDICADA A JUAN LUIS , TE AMO MUCHO GRACIAS POR ESTAR A MI LADO.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸[[[DULCCEGIRL]]],ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

_A PURO DOLOR..._

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento_

_Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo_

_Aunque sea un instante tu respiración…_

Una tarde cálida en Konoha, una chica de cabello rosado se encontraba cerca de un gran árbol, recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que su primer amor se había ido.

-sasuke por que tuviste que irte por que no me dejaste seguir a tu lado, no me haiga importado sufrir, con estar a tu lado-

_Disculpa se que estoy violando_

_Nuestro juramento_

_Se que estas con alguien, que no es el momento_

_Pero hay algo urgente que decirte este hoy_

_-_me estoy muriendo-gritando-me quiero morir si tu no estas a mi lado, sasuke por que me dejaste, por que nunca me amaste como yo te amo, cada día, cada segundo muero por verte entrar por esa gran puerta-lloraba desesperadamente.

_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuélveme el aire..._

_Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacio_

_Las tardes son un laberinto_

_Y las noches me saben_

_A puro dolor..._

De pronto saca una fotografía de sasuke, naruto y ella y empieza a llorar

-te has ido, correcto pero quiero por que tuviste que llevarte mis ganas de seguir con la vida, por que me dejaste sin ilusiones.

Pronto cayo la noche, y cada ves hacia mas frio y decidió irse a su casa, por el camino encontró a naruto-

-hey sakura-chan como has estado?

-hola naruto, bien gracias y tu

-se fija en la fotografía,-de nuevo has ido al árbol verdad?, sakura-chan tu sabes que eres una persona muy preciada para mi, y no tienes que andar mintiéndome, bien sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo

-sonriendo- gracias, lo se naruto

-hey que tal si para alegrarte la noche, te invito a comer ramen, jeje

-hay naruto, gracias pero no tengo ánimos, será en otra ocasión

-oh vamos sakura-chan haya están los muchachos y nos hemos reunido para festejar algo vamos ¿si?-carita de angelito

_Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla_

_Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida_

_Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol_

-ok, esta bien, supongo que algo de ambiente, será bueno por lo menos olvidare unos momentos,

-eso saku-chan, jeje

-no me digas saku-chan, Naru-bobo-chan jeje

-oye sakura no seas tan malo conmigo.

Después de caminar llegaron al restaurant de comida favorita de naruto, ichiraku ramen donde como había mencionado naruto, estaban todos sus amigos y alguien mas, la persona a la que siempre añoro, a la persona que amaba tanto, lo veía pero no creía que sasuke, estuviera hay.

-naruto, dime que es una ilusión-llorando-

-sakura SORPRESA, por fin pude cumplir esa promesa que te hice la que era de traerte a sasuke de vuelta y mira el esta aquí, como te lo prometí jeje y pues creo que nosotros los dejamos solo para que hablen, creo que sasuke tiene algo que decirte, adiós sakura chan

^.^

_Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte_

_Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte_

_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuélveme el aire..._

-Sakura, hola, como has estado?-se acerca a ella-

-eee ps, hola, muy bien sasuke-se pone nerviosa-

-sakura tengo algo que decirte, por fin pude cobrar vengaza por mi familia, y gracias a naruto logre regresar a la aldea, pero en realidad, desde aquel momento en que Sali, sentí unas ganas de volver a estar contigo, a nunca dejarte sola,

-sakura estaba llorando con la cabeza baja al escuchar eso levante la mirada- sasuke yo

-no sakura, yo te amo siempre lo he hecho pero por mi orgullo no me di la oportunidad de disfrutar este amor, sakura espero que me puedas perdonar todo lo que te hice sufrir,

-sasuke fue mucho tiempo, el que estuve sola y sufriendo por ti, tu me trataste como alguien que no valía, y hoy me dices que me amas y esperas que yo diga que te amo y que nunca pude olvidarte por mas que quería nunca te fuiste de mi mente y mucho menos de mi corazón-llorando- pues si sasuke aun te amo y te perdono

-gracias sakura- la toma entre sus brazos y la besa apasionadamente

Afuera del restaurante naruto lloraba- esto es tan romántico,

-Ay naruto tu nunca vas a cambiar- dijo ino-mejor vamos para dejar a la pareja sola, jeje tal ves sea tia muy pronto.

_Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte_

_Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte_

_Vida, devuelveme mis fantasias_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuelveme el aire..._

_FIN _

_BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A MI CRITERIO ME QUEDO ALGO BIEN, SEGÚN MI NOVIO ME QUEDO MUY BIEN PERO USTEDES DESICEN._

Reviews para esta pobre alma que solo se expresa por medio de la escritura.

_SAYONARA_


End file.
